From the Ashes and Flames
by The Almighty Helix
Summary: When an Intellegent deathclaw gets sent into Remnant How will he handle the conditions That this world presents? Can he Survive or will he die? {Reworked!}
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I **do not own Fallout. That belongs to its respective owner**

 **Thanks to the beta reader {Jkrlin} for helping with this fic**!

* * *

 **This Fic had gone through some rigorous changes and I want to know what people think about it, so leave a review to tell me if something seems off**.

* * *

I watched helplessly as the people who called themselves "The Insitute" cut into another one of my pack members, they seemed hell-bent on finding a way to improve us. I thrashed and gnawed against the metal bars that hold me in my cell, trying desperately to attack the humans that were cutting open my pack members. I looked around the cell looking for a weak spot or a way out. I was being held in a cell with while metal plates at the sides and front, with metal bars at the front, giving me a view through the window where my pack member was currently being dissected.

Before we were captured by the Institute we were a pack of Intelligent deathclaws about fifteen members strong. After some close encounters with the Enclave, we fled the area and traveled to a place the humans called Boston. There we set up a home base in vault 95, just outside what was called "The glowing sea"  
The residents inside vault 95 seemed to of died of either a drug overdose or fled a long time before. A few days after we set up our home, the Insitute found us. Five of our clan died in the battle before we were captured.

I was completely lost in thought when I heard my cell being unlocked, I swiftly turned and put myself in a defensive stance as some scientists and metal humanoids came into my cell. They didn't even have to tell me to do anything, I knew exactly what was in store for me.

"Onyx, It's time for you to undergo some tests." The Institute scientist spoke.

I grunted in confirmation, mostly because I didn't want to give the scientist bastards the privilege of hearing me speak. I hopelessly followed the scientists, I thought about trying to escape, but the sheer amount of metal humanoids prevented me from trying. The scientists guided me into an operating room, where they ushered me onto a large metal surface. The Metal humanoids attached restraints to my body as a scientist put a clear medical mask on my face, pumping a sweet smelling chemical into my lungs. Soon I started to drift to sleep as the chemicals started taking effect.

* * *

I was actually suprised that I woke up. Though when I woke up I felt... Different. I looked around to see multiple scientists observing me and writing down notes from a protected room above me. I looked up at a scientist, who had just turned on a microphone.

"Onyx. This is a test... Inside of the cage in front of you is a Savage deathclaw, Savage deathclaws are much stronger and faster than even Deathclaw matriarchs. We have run some experiments on you, which the result of them should be displayed during this battle." The scientist announced.

They started a twenty-second countdown I used that time to get in a defensive stance facing the cage that held a savage deathclaw.  
Right about when they reached ten seconds a rather large explosion shook the area, knocking a few scientists off their feet above me. I waited as the scientists seemed to panic and run around, yelling at the others to seal the doors. Another explosion went off knocking a scientist backward, slamming into the window separating me from them, shattering it. The scientists immediately yelled at the metal humanoids to subdue me, which they nodded and started charging at me, shooting what seemed to be blue lasers that bounced harmlessly off my scales.

I roared and charged at the first group of attacking metal-men and in one swipe of my claws, cut one in half. I backhanded another one into the wall with ease. Suddenly realizing that what they had done to me had raised my ability to fight tenfold, The scientists quickly unsealed the door to get away. As soon as they unsealed and opened the door they were met with a hailstorm of bullets from the other side. The first thing to walk through the door was a man in power armor, which at first I feared was an Enclave soldier, but instead of the Enclave insignia, it had an insignia that showed a sword with wings sprouting out the sides above three gears.

I was so preoccupied watching these new arrivals that I completely forgot that I was still being attacked by three metal humanoids. I yanked my attention back to my attackers, who had realized I was distracted and as soon as I turned my head back to them. I was smacked across the face with a shock baton, which did almost no damage other than a small red area that faded as soon as it showed up. I raised to my full hight on my back legs, towering over the Metal human who looked up at me.

"I seemed to have made a mistake, assistance is required." The Metalman said to his comrades. I raised my claws in the air and swiped down at it, slicing an arm off. I quickly spun around, slamming my tail into the Metalman that I had just dismembered. The other two Metalmen charged at me, one actually jumping onto my back. The Metalman on top of me started repeatedly slamming a shock baton to the top of my head, disorienting me as I stumbled around reaching unsuccessfully for the assailant on my back.

I reached forward and grabbed onto the Metalman that was in front of me and ripped him in half, before continuing to try and grab the Metalman on my back.  
As the Metalman continued his repeated attack on my head, it started affecting me majorly. I started seeing black spots in my vision and I stopped attacking the Metalman and focused on staying conscious.

After a second or two I heard a gunshot ring out much more prevalently than the ones that were taking place in the background. I noticed that my skull wasn't being assaulted as the Metalman slid off my back with a bullet hole clean through his head. I looked over once more to the man in the power armor that was standing a few meters away from me, inside the room where all the scientists lay dead. I saw that he was pointing his weapon at me and that he had just fired a shot. I looked at the Metalman that now lay at my feet, Then looked back up at the armored man.

I rose up to my normal standing position and the man flinched and aimed his rifle at me.

"This is Paladin Jenkins, I've got a fifteen-foot tall Deathclaw here. I require heavy assistance." The Armored man, I now know as Paladin Jenkins spoke into his armor.

Two more power armored people rushed into the room with Gatling guns. They revved up their guns and stood there waiting for me to charge, Instead, I stood my ground and stared at the three people.

"Umm... Do we have any idea what kind of deathclaw this is?" The person to the side of Paladin Jenkins asked.

"I have no clue... Is it even going to attack us?" The other Armored person replied. I shook my head left to right, as I have been told that what humans associate with the word no.

"Wait... Can you understand us?" Paladin Jenkins asked shocked at my reaction to the other's question.

I nodded my head up and down this time, which displayed an affirmative answer.

"Well... Shit. Can you speak to us?" The one left of Paladin Jenkins asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Bastards." All four of us turned our heads to an Institute scientist that was leaning on a wall with a hole in his stomach.

"I may die here... But I sure as hell will take you with me." The scientist said laughing maniacally and grabbing a device out of his lab coat and pressing a button, pointing it at the three soldiers, who vanished with a blue burst of energy. The scientist then turned to me, I immediately charged the man, who then pressed the button just as I reached him. I felt immense pain as I seemed to hit a wall of blue energy, knocking me out.

* * *

I groaned as I slowly started to regain consciousness. At the moment I was face down in a thick green carpet of what I assumed was grass, I didn't know for sure though. I have never seen true grass because of humanities war against itself had irradiated the world so much that grass could only grow in small patches. I slowly rose to my feet and looked around to see that I was in a very lush forest. The area was covered with more trees and bushes than I've ever seen in my lifetime.

I looked to my side to see that the three soldiers that helped free me from the Institute were laying near me. I walked up to each of them and poked them, seeing if any of them was conscious. The only one who showed any reaction was the Paladin Jenkins, who batted my paw away before realizing there was a deathclaw standing above him. He freaked out and pulled a small 9mm pistol and fired multiple rounds at my chest, which bounced harmlessly off of my hardened scales.

After he shot at me I backed up to give him some room and to try and calm him down, as his breathing had become heavy and erratic. After that he seemed to regain his composure a small bit and dropped his weapon at his side, holding his hand to his breastplate. After the gunshots, the other members of his pack or 'unit' as humans call them started to wake up.

Paladin Jenkins slowly rose to his feet and grabbed his pistol off the floor and holstering it.

"Uh, Sorry about that... I didn't mean to shoot at you." Paladin Jenkins apologized, I simply nodded.

"What the hell did that scientist bastard do to us?" One of the power armored people asked, getting up.

"It seems like he had teleported us in some way." The other power armored person replied, walking over to a tree and leaning on it.

"Seems so... Our first course of action is to find some sort of civilization, If not, Build a compound. The main point is that we need to find a way to contact the Pridwin or any Brotherhood units that are here." Paladin Jenkins spoke.

"Brotherhood?" I questioned.

"Oh. Yes, we are apart of a faction called the Brotherhood of steel. My name is Paladin Jenkins, The one leaning on the tree is Knight Ryson and the one next to him is Aspirant Jade ." The Paladin Jenkins said pointing to the soldiers.

"I'm guessing the first part of your names are some sort of rank?" I asked.

"Exactly." Knight Ryson answered.

Jenkins looked like he was about to ask me a question when a flare was shot into the sky somewhat close to our location, leaving a red glow in the air for a few moments before falling back down.

"People. It seems that they need help, Paladin do we assist?" Aspirant Jade asked.

"Our first course of action is to find civilization, We have no choice. Also, it would be statistically advantageous if you come with us... Do you have a name?"

"Onyx. While I do not particularly want to fight, but you did save my life, So I will accompany you." I answered.

"Good, Lets move." Paladin Jenkins said as we stared a slow jog to the location of the flare. We could have gone faster, but the two were carrying heavy Vulcans. All three also had full sets of power armor on, which did also slowed us.

We came to a small village, Which looked like it could hold fifty people at most. Half the buildings were on fire and people were screaming and running from large creatures that resembled wolves, bears, and boars from before the war.

"We have multiple hostiles attacking people, Open fire on the ones that are farther away from people to avoid casualties via crossfire. Onyx, I need you to get the creatures that are closer to people." The Paladin ordered.

I nodded and looked around as the two Soldiers opened fire on a large group of the dark creatures. As soon as they opened fire, I saw a small child cowering under a house as a wolf-like creature slashed at him. I charged at the dark creature, who easily noticed me. It turned towards me much too late though, as I reached it before it was able to defend itself. I slashed at its throat, slicing through the flesh of the creature easily. It fell to the ground and started dissipating almost instantly.

I looked behind me to see children and defenseless humans huddled in a group with able-bodied humans, including the Brotherhood soldiers, forming a protective ring around them. While their strategy was smart, they were quickly being overrun. I looked back down to the child hiding under the house,

"Don't move tiny human," I ordered to the child. I ran as fast as I could to the assistance of the soldiers, But I was too slow. A Wolf-like creature was finally able to break through the gunfire and pounced on one of the power-armored soldiers. I grabbed the creature and yanked it off of the Brotherhood soldier, throwing the creature into a nearby building. I looked down at the Brotherhood soldier to see that Asprient Jade's armor was ripped apart, as well as her insides. While she was still breathing weakly, I knew she had almost no chance of survival. I returned my attention to the rest of the people to see that half of the protective ring was either being pounced on or was already dead.

Multiple dark creatures began charging at the center group of frightened people, I stood between the creatures and the humans. The dark creatures seemed not to care as they continued charging, so I roared at the dark creatures. Almost instantly, every single creature looked up to me for a few moments, then ran away into the forest. This wasn't an uncommon reaction, as the roar of a deathclaw is a terrifying sound to hear. Out of all deathclaws, intelligent deathclaw roars are not the most frightening of roar, but it is still more than enough to scare away most foes.

The humans turned to me with frightened eyes as I walked over to two power-armored bodies. One, which I assumed was Knight Ryson due to a marking on the back of the armor. He was laying over the other soldier, with massive pieces of the back of the suit torn out, revealing a bloody mess of mangled flesh I assumed was caused by a Wolf-like creature, as the cuts looked like they were caused by claws.

The Brotherhood soldier underneath the Knight was trying to push the body off of him, with little success. I decided to help the soldier by pushing Knight Rysons body off of the soldier. Due to the process of elimination, I assumed that the brotherhood soldier was Palidin Jenkins.

"Palidin Jenkins?" I asked, getting his attention, as well as some other humans who gasped at my ability to speak.

The Paladin looked up at me for a moment then looked around us, seeing the last of the dark creatures retreating into the nearby forest.  
"I-I need a moment." The Paladin said, holding his hand to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2 New world

**Reviews:{} is the questions/reviews, [] is the answers**

 **VLF; {I must say this has good writing}**

 **[Thank you]**

 **Josephi; {Well shit, this is pretty good}**

 **[Thank you]**

* * *

It's been about a week since Paladin Jenkins and I arrived in this cursed world. We've been fighting almost non-stop with the dark creatures I now know as "Grim." At this point, I cannot tell which is worse, my homeland or this place. One thing I know for sure is that the humans seem to see me as some sort of heroic creature. They celebrate when I get back from driving the Grim away and give me many gifts, like food and water. One human that was passing through the town, I think he called himself "Qrow" even gave me some alcohol. I didn't particularly like the taste of it, I prefer Nuka-Cola. He then said that he was going to tell "Oz" that I existed, whoever that is. Today, I was going to go out with Paladin Jenkins to help build a protective wall around the town.

I stepped out from under a building where I usually slept, as many of the buildings were too small for me to fit through the doorway. I stretched and yawned, looking up at the sunrise.

"Mornin' Onyx," A human greeted as they walked past me. I simply nodded and started walking to the middle of the village. As I reached the village center, I saw what I was looking for, a small building with an old lady sitting out front. The sign connected to the building said "Butcher" and it was where I went to get food, as I prefer raw meat. My favorite food is brahmin, but they don't have any. As I neared the building, the air was filled with a horrible droning noise, accompanied by strong wind. I looked out at where the noise was coming from to see bullhead coming down to land. I hoped it wasn't more huntsman, because the first thing huntsman do is shoot at me.

An old man with a cane and green and black clothes stepped out with two others. One was a tall female wearing a black and white dress with a purple cape, the other was wearing a white military officer uniform and held many medals on his chest. I stopped looking at them and drew my attention to the heavy footsteps of power armor. I turned around to look at Paladin Jenkins, who was also looking at the three exiting the bullhead.

"You're Onyx and Jenkins I assume?" The old man asked nicely.

"Paladin Jenkins," Jenkins corrected.

"So, you're a soldier. I'm assuming Paladin is a rank?" The military guy asked.

"Yes, I am a part of the Brotherhood Of Steel," Jenkins answered.

"Hmmm, how does this Brotherhood Of Steel work?" The military guy asked, staring a long explanation from Jenkins. I immediately stopped listening, the first time I asked was enough.

"Well, that means you are Onyx?" The old guy asked, I simply nodded in return.

"I am Ozpin, this is Glynda Goodwitch. The one talking to your friend is Ironwood." Ozpin stated, gesturing to the woman next to him.

"Why do you come here?" I asked, getting impatient. Ironwood and Glynda seemed surprised that I was able to speak, while Ozpin either knew about it or didn't show his surprise.

"How old are you?" Ozpin asked, not answering my question.

"If my knowledge of human years is correct... I'm about seventeen years old." I answered, wondering what this human wanted from me.

"I came here to make an offer," Ozpin announced, pulling out a piece of paper.

"I want you to enroll in my school," Ozpin stated, much to the surprise of his colleagues.

"Oz, you can't be serious!" Glynda shouted.

"I don't think it would be very smart to put a deathclaw in a school with children," Jenkins stated, abandoning his conversation with Ironwood.

"Its called a _Deathclaw_ for god's sake. Do we really want this beast in our school?!" Glynda screamed, waving her arms at me.

Not to exaggerate, but, I was pissed. I rose to my full height, staring at Glynda angrily. At this point, Jenkins seemed to notice my anger and grabbed his Vulcan.

"Ma'am I don't think he likes being called a beast," Jenkins announced, reviving up his Vulcan. Glynda stopped arguing with Ozpin and looked at me. I towered over the four for a few moments, thinking. I huffed and lowered myself back down, leaning towards Glynda to the point where we were eye to eye.

"I may be a Deathclaw, but I am no beast," I growled.

* * *

 **PoV (3rd)**

* * *

Onyx stepped back from Glynda and angrily stomped away, crawling under a building to get more sleep.

"See! I told you it is dangerous," Glynda stated, not wanting to yell.

"He showed restraint. I think he would be a perfect addition to the school. Along with someone who could control him if things did go wrong," Ozpin announced, turning to Jenkins.

"If you think I can control him then you're dead wrong. I can barely put a scratch on him with my Vulcan." Jenkins stated, putting down the Vulcan.

"That makes my point even more relevant. It would be better to have him on our side, rather than against us." Ozpin reasoned.

"What is that weapon exactly?" Ironwood asked, pointing at the Vulcan.

"This is a modified M61 Vulcan. 20mm. Six-thousand rounds per minute and powered by a dual fusion core battery. But, weighs about four-hundred pounds with the battery and rounds," Jenkins stated, patting the Vulcan.

"Four-hundred pounds? How are you able to lift it?" Glynda asked, staring at the bulky Vulcan.

"Power armor, though this one running out of power quickly. Do you know where I can find some fusion cores?" Jenkins stated.

"I'm afraid not. There is no such thing as fusion cores here." Ozpin stated taking a drink from a cup that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I accept going to whatever school you said, but I can't promise that Onyx will be as accepting," Jenkins announced, turning to the house where Onyx was.

"Can you convince him?" Ozpin asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"I might," Jenkins answered, walking towards a house and kneeling down next to a hole that led to the underside of the building.

"What?" Onyx growled, obviously still pissed off.

"They sent me over here to try and convince you to join their school," Jenkins stated, nodding to the three that were waiting patiently next to their bullhead.

"And what makes you think that I would want to join their school?" Onyx spat.

"We could make an offer. Give you something in exchange for you enrolling," Ozpin stated, walking up behind Jenkins.

"...No," Onyx stated, seeming to move around under the house.

"Come on, they must have something that you want," Jenkins negotiated.

"Oh, you think they do? What could you offer that I would possibly want?" Onyx asked.

"Safety, free food, and free shelter," Ozpin listed, smiling.

"I can get plenty of food here, I have shelter, and I can protect myself just fine," Onyx argued.

"How about a possibility of you finding love?" Jenkins asked slyly.

"Finding love? I doubt there are any of my kind in that school." Onyx answered, narrowing his eyes at Jenkins.

"Ayy, who said it had to be a deathclaw?" Jenkins asked.

"Not a deathclaw? Wait... Are you seriously implying that I would mate with a human? Are you deranged?" Onyx asked, rolling over onto his back in a fit of laughter.

"Hey, everyone needs some lovin' every once in a while. And I haven't seen a deathclaw in a while," Jenkins stated.

"Most of them are children, Mr. Jenkins. I would appreciate it if you avoided that subject." Ozpin announced.

"Well... How about..." Jenkins started, thinking.

"Fine, I'll go. Just stop pestering me," Onyx growled, getting annoyed.

"I knew I could do it," Jenkins stated proudly.

"Thank you, Mr. Jenkins," Ozpin announced, smiling.

"So what happens now?" Onyx asked, crawling out from under the building.

"Follow me, I'll explain everything on the way," Ozpin answered, walking towards the bullhead. Onyx and Jenkins both followed the man, sitting on the bullhead and waiting for it to take off again. Ozpin explained that he was the headmaster of a school that trained humans to fight the gimm, and he wanted Onyx to be a student as well.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Jenkins asked.

"I want you to be our survivalist teacher. You know, teaching kids to take care of themselves when they are separated. Oh, and that's another thing. Onyx, everyone will be put in a team of four. You will have to go through the same trial with all the other student's." Ozpin explained, sipping his tea. The bullhead shuddered and shook as it came in for landing.

"We're here," Glynda stated, sighing.

"The future students are waiting for us in the stageroom, follow me." Ozpin stated leading the two out of the bullhead and into a building.

* * *

Ozpin stood on the stage with a microphone in his hands.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin stated, quickly stepping back and handing Glynda the microphone. Ozpin walked to the side of the stage, going through a door, where Onyx was waiting.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked, smiling.

"Yes," Onyx stated, yawning. Ozpin nodded and walked back onto the stage, just as Glynda fishished talking. Glynda gave the microphone to Ozpin, who cleared his throat.

"This year will be different than the rest. This year will be a new turning point for humanity. This year we welcome the first Non-human, Non-faunus student," Ozpin stated, pointing to the door. Onyx stepped though the doorway, much to the surprise of the other students.

"Just a word of warning first; He is a student of this school, and will be treated just like anyone else. If you are caught treating him like an animal, you will be immediately and permanently expelled." Ozpin stated, drawing more gasps from the crowd. Ozpin smiled and gave the microphone to Glynda, who took it without hesitation.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed," Glynda stated. The people dispersed, all moving to the ballroom. Onyx sighed and stepped down from the stage, the other students giving him avoiding him.

"No, no! Don't!" Somone yelled, getting closer to Onyx. Onyx looked at where the yell came from, seeing a human with long yellow hair dragging another human with black clothes and a red cape towards him.

"Hello! I am Yang, this is my sister Ruby. What's ya name?" The yellow haired human named 'Yang' asked, letting go of the younger human.

"Onyx," Onyx stated starting walking to to door.

"Well, if you need a friend, my sister dosen't have any!" Yang stated as he walked away.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled, punching her sisters shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3: New people

Reviews:{} **is the questions/reviews, [] is the answers**  
 **{VLF; I can't add images to the reviews you'll just need to imagine a picture of a "Damn this shit good!" Meme}**  
 **[Thank you for the support!]**

 **{Sigmar; holy shit! it's not dead!}**  
 **[Nope]**

 **{Guest; ...Jenkins must be deranged to think that any human/Faunus would survive a Deathclaw fucking. Aura or not and if any sane human/Faunus would even be into that idea.}**

 **[I agree]**

 **{SparkyGamr;** **I find a Deathclaw being at Beacon and on Remnant quite odd, but at the same time very hilarious, I hope to see where it goes. :) }**

 **[Odd is what I'm shooting for. I've been looking for a fanfic with a Deathclaw in Remnant, but I had no luck in finding it, So I decided to write it myself.]**

* * *

"So you're going to be studying here with us?" Someone stated behind Onyx as he was heading to the ballroom.

"Hopefully Not, I am leaving as soon as possible. I would rather eat a mini-nuke then stay in this school." Onyx scoffed.

"Then why did you come to the school in the first place?" The person asked, sounding confused. Onyx looked to them to see Ruby, who smiled.

"A man named Paladin Jenkins saved me from death. I owe him. As soon as I save his life, or complete one year of this stupid school, I will owe him no more. Then I will leave. Simple," Onyx stated.

"But you're a giant... thing. Can't you do whatever you want?" Ruby asked.

"Technically I can, but my species believes in honor. Something that your species severely lacks," Onyx stated.

"Oh, well..." Ruby stated, trying to think of something to say. She looked up to see that the had already reached the ballroom, and Onyx was wandering off.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, getting Ruby's attention, Ruby walked over to her sister.

"Saved ya a nice spot," Yang stated, patting the ground next to her.

"Thank you," Ruby said, smiling. Ruby looked up to see Onyx searching the room for a spot large enough for comfortable sleep but quickly found one as people moved out of his way in fear.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby sighed.

 **" I** know **I** do!" Yang stated, purring as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... then looking over at Jaune, dressed in footie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby.

"What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going," Ruby answered.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Yang exclaimed, getting a pillow thrown at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby yelled.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang smiled.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." Ruby sighed, turning away.

"What about the big scaly guy? I saw you talking to him!" Yang argued.

"I wouldn't call him a friend. He's... not very nice," Ruby stated, sighing.

"Not nice? What did he say to you?!" Yang questioned, looking angrily at Onyx. Onyx huffed as he saw Yang looking at him. Onyx started getting up and walking over to the yellow-haired human.

"Yang! What did you do?" Ruby yelled, watching Onyx start walking over to them.

"Nothing," Yang stated, not taking her eyes off of Onyx.

"I assume you don't know what you're doing," Onyx stated, reaching the girls.

"Nope," Yang stated, yawning.

"The way you looked at me... In my species, is a challenge. I advise you to avoid looking at me that way," Onyx stated, turning back around.

"Oh, well then I did know what I was doing," Yang smiled, crossing her arms.

"Are you challenging me?" Onyx asked, turning around slightly.

"Yup," Yang answered, smiling.

"Then I expect to see you outside. Immediately." Onyx growled, walking away. Yang smiled and started grabbing her fighting clothes and gauntlets.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Ruby asked worriedly. Yang just smiled and put on her gauntlets, then started walking outside. Yang walked out of the building to see Onyx waiting.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Yang asked, adjusting her gauntlets.

"Usually, the fight is until one gives up. The same will apply here," Onyx stated, hunching down to an attack position.

"Come on, come at me. I'll give you first hit," Yang taunted. Onyx slammed his foot on the ground and roared, giving out a small sonic boom, causing Yang to stumble back a small amount. Yang got back on balance and looked up just in time to see Onyx charging at her. Yang tried to dodge away, but Onyx was too close. Onyx swiped at her, his claws slamming into her side and throwing her a few meters away.

Yang jumped up and activated her semblance. Yang smiled as she shot forward, her fist slamming into Onyx's forearm. Yang continued punching at Onyx, all of the attacks either missing or being blocked. Yang grew angrier by the second, as she tried and failed to land a meaningful hit on Onyx. Yang yelled in anger and poured every ounce of power into her fist, hesitating just a moment and causing Onyx to block too early. Yang threw her fist forward, it collides with the top of Onyx's head, right between his horns. Yang jumped back and looked up at Onyx triumphantly. Yang's expression dropped as she saw Onyx towering over her. Onyx grabbed Yang off the ground by her leg, swinging her up into the air before bringing her back down, throwing her into the ground. Yang laid in the small crater that was created by the force, coughing weakly. Onyx slammed his hand on top of Yang, holding her down.

"Do you yield?" Onyx asked, looking at Yang struggle weakly under his hand.

"N-n..." Yang coughed, trying to speak. Onyx scoffed as he lifted his hand off of Yang.

"You are unable to answer, you lose," Onyx stated.

"What is happening here!?" Glynda screeched from behind Onyx.

"Good job, Onyx. Ya beat the shit out of- Yang?!" A man, Onyx recognized as Qrow yelled.

"She challenged me. She lost. Your species has a problem with challenging things that are more powerful than they can take on," Onyx stated, sighing.

"Did you at least give him a beating before he put you in the ground?" Qrow asked Yang, who wheezed as she tried to speak.

"No. She was only able to land a single hit. She relied on her semblance to do damage, but by my observations, her semblance is powered by anger, which made it easy to predict and take her down... This is also compounded by the fact that her weapons are close range hand to hand, shotguns. She would die within hours in my homeland. But, compared to other humans I've fought in hand to hand combat... she lasted the longest and didn't die. I commend her for that," Onyx explained.

"Didn't die?! There was a chance of her dying?!" Glynda screamed.

"No, I made sure to hold back so I didn't kill her," Onyx stated.

"W-what?! You weren't even trying?" Yang asked, being helped up by Qrow.

"I am a Deathclaw, human. You should expect nothing less. Humans are one of the weakest animals, physically. The reason Grimm are so effective is that they use numbers and basic strategies, but the biggest reason they are winning against you is that you don't have what makes humans completely unstoppable," Onyx stated.

"What makes humans more unstoppable?" Qrow asked, suddenly more interested in the conversation.

"Quantity over quality. The whole idea of this school is idiotic at best. Humans win wars because humans are good at mass-production. That's why they are so dominant in my homeland," Onyx explained, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Glynda asked.

"To sleep," Onyx stated, going inside the ballroom.

"We were supposed to bring him to Ozpin," Glynda sighed.

"Eh, he'll probably let it slide with what happened," Qrow stated, shrugging.

"Also, why aren't you angry? He attacked Yang! Aren't you two family?" Glynda asked.

"Yup, but Yang has a problem with getting in trouble. She'll remember to not challenge something that is bounds above her skill level, right?" Qrow asked, looking at Yang.

"Yea, Yea," Yang answered, walking back into the building.

"That beast has no place in our school," Glynda stated, crossing her arms and walking back to Ozpins office.

"I agree, but when has Ozpin done us wrong?" Qrow asked, walking with her. Glynda rolled her eyes and continued walking to Ozpins office.

* * *

Onyx woke up to the sound of the humans talking and walking up. Onyx was curled up to conserve body heat, as Onyx hated the cold. Onyx stretched and stood up, looking around at the many humans filling the ballroom. Many were up and talking with their friends, others were getting ready for the day. Onyx's eyes finally met a certain human, who was excitedly staring at the deathclaw. As soon as his eyes met the Humans, they immediately started walking towards him. Onyx sighed and slowly made his way out of the ballroom and into the warm sunlight, he didn't want to speak right now. Onyx sighed as he started climbing up the wall of the ballroom. Onyx reached the top quite easily and laid himself down, soaking up as much warmth as he could.

"Morning!" Someone said, excitedly. Onyx sighed.

"What do you want, Human?"

"Ummm, I'm not a human, I'm a Faunus." The person stated. Onyx turned his head to look at the Faunus, she had a long, fluffy, white tail.

"Some sort of fox" Onyx stated, seeming to study the Faunus.

"Uh, what?" The Faunus asked, confused.

"Arctic fox. Your tail is that of an Arctic fox,"

"Ohhh... how do you know that?"

"How dense the tail fur is, as well as the white coloration. Plus smell, yours is mostly of a fox. Which points me towards you being part Arctic Fox." Onyx explained.

"Oh... Well, what are you doing up here?" The Faunus asked.

"Basking,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to," Onyx growled, getting annoyed at the Faunus.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave," The Faunus sighed, walking to the roof's edge and jumping down. Onyx sighed and laid there on the roof for an hour or so, soaking up the warmth. After that hour though, he started to feel hungry, mostly because the scent of food that was coming out of a building across from him. Onyx got up and climbed down from the roof and started walking towards the building he assumed was a cafeteria.

As he entered the building, it went quiet. People slowly continued talking as Onyx walked to where food was being served. Onyx gathered his food and walked to a table at the side of the room, many people either changing seats or scooting away from him. Onyx loved the way that these people feared him, how he could silence a room just by walking in.

"Can I sit here? Thanks!" The Faunus from earlier smiled, sitting down opposite to him.

"Woah dude, you're a lot bigger up close," A guy said, sitting next to the Faunus.

"Of course I look bigger up close. That's how perspective works," Onyx stated, picking up a pancake with a sweet-smelling thickened liquid on it.

"What is this?" Onyx asked, smelling to piece of food.

"Uhhh, pancake. How can you tell what type of Faunus I am, but don't know want a pancake is?" The Faunus laughed.

"I meant the liquid covering it," Onyx questioned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, the liquid is maple syrup... That's kind of obvious as well..."

"Maple syrup... This does not smell of any maple syrup that I know of," Onyx stated, taking a bite. The pancake was as expected, but the syrup on top of it was horrendously sweet. Onyx shook his head and decided that he would be better off without eating.

"You don't like it? Can I have it?" The Faunus asked.

"Take it if you want, It's much too sweet for me," Onyx said, The Faunus happily took the food and started eating.

"Well, Hey. My name is Percy, This is my sister Azure. What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Onyx," Onyx sighed, already not wanting to be apart of the conversation.

"Well, Since the teams are going to be chosen today... Why don't we team up?" Percy asked, pointing between the three.

"I don't think so," Onyx answered.

"Awww. Comeon' Please?" Azure pleaded.

"Pfff, Like anyone would want to team up with a Faunus." A guy in a suit said walking past the table. The man's suit was an elegant white and gold tuxedo, with a bow-tie and top hat to match. He looked like he belonged to royalty more than a fighting school.

"Oi!" Percy yelled, throwing a tray at the man. The man caught easily, tossing it aside.

"Ha, Just like an animal. Throwing objects at things they just don't understand, your kind shouldn't even be allowed in this school," The human laughed. Percy got up and walked to where he was eye-to-eye with the fancy human. He stood there for a good minute before sighing and standing down, walking back to the table. The fancy man smiled triumphantly, walking away from the group.


	4. Chapter 4: Emerald forest

**I do not own Fallout. That belongs to its respective owner**

* * *

Ruby and Yang are readying themselves as Ren and an excited Nora walk by.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked, loading Crescent Rose.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang replied, glancing over to her sister.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking," Ruby stated, stroking Crescent Rose and sighing happily.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together,"

"You sound like **Dad!** " Ruby stated, sighing in frustration.

"Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink **milk**!" Ruby argued.

"But what about when we form teams?"

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby replied, suddenly nervous.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggested, bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby questioned.

"What? No! Of course, I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

 **"** What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolute-" Ruby started. At this point, Onyx stopped listening to their conversation, as the two talkative Faunus he managed to get away from were approaching him again. Onyx sighed and quickly made his way out of the building, heading to where Ozpin told him to be, at the edge of Beacon Cliff.

* * *

Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, there were several students — some he knew, some he didn't, but all are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet. Onyx stood on the first silver tile, watching the two closely.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin spoke.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today," Glynda stated, tapping something on her tablet.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin explained earning many groans in protest.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked, drinking from his cup.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked, raising his hand.

 **"Good,** Now, take your positions," Ozpin announced.

"Ozpin," Onyx stated, looking back to Ozpin, hearing clicking under his tile.

"Yes, Onyx?" Ozpin asked, smiling. Onyx was about to say something, but a loud whining sound erupted from under Onyx's tile as the metal struggled under his weight. Glynda sighed and pressed a button, making the tile stop.

"What is your goal with these tiles?" Onyx asked, watching Glynda turn a dial on her tablet all the way up.

"To launch you," Ozpin answered. Glynda pressed another button, and Onyx's tile clicked loudly. Onyx looked down at the tile in surprise before looking up at Ozpin.

"Wai-" Onyx was cut off as he was launched in the air. Onyx couldn't do much of anything except flail, as I'm sure you know; Deathclaws aren't very aerodynamic. Onyx slammed clumsily through trees. Onyx finally stopped as he got low enough and slammed into the ground. Onyx got up quickly, his pupils narrowing to thin slits. Onyx roared angrily, alerting some nearby Grimm.

Two Beowulf and an Ursa ran towards the pissed off Deathclaw. The Beowulf was almost immediately sliced in half, while the Ursa was thrown into a tree. Onyx charged at another Beowulf that was waiting in the bushes nearby. The Beowulf realized it was found and jumped aside, dodging Onyx's attack. The Beowulf jumped back, bit down into Onyx neck shook around, trying to tear at the flesh, but doing no damage as his scales smashed against the Beowulfs teeth. Onyx replied by grabbing the Beowulf by the head and ripping off his neck. Onyx easily crushed the Beowulfs head in his hand, much to the horror of other Grimm in the area.

Onyx switched from a bipedal defense stance to an offensive quadrupedal stance, charging at the Grimm around him. Onyx easily smashed two Beowulf into the ground and slashing at an Ursa, tearing half it's face off.

Onyx was suddenly thrown away by a strong creature. Onyx snapped up to see a much larger and seemingly more armored Beowulf. The Alpha Beowulf roared and charged at Onyx, who met the Alpha with force. Onyx howled in pain as the Beowulf hardened nails dug through his scales. Onyx clawed at the Beowulf armor, only managing to scratch them.

Onyx tackled the Alpha, trying to use blunt force to break its armor, to no avail. Onyx growled as the Beowulf dug its claws into his flesh. Onyx grabbed one of the Beowulf forelegs prying it out of his chest. As Onyx pulled the Beowulfs foreleg off of his chest, he felt the armor crack under the pressure of him squeezing it. Compression was the answer, all he needed to do was apply enough pressure for a sustained amount of time on a certain point and the armor should give.

Onyx used the one thing he knew would give enough pressure for the amount of time he needed, even though he hated using his jaws for attacking, as it left him open for any attacker that came up behind him. Onyx slammed his maw around the Armored Beowulf's neck and bit down, he felt the armor slowly crack underneath his teeth. The Beowulf roared in protest and clawed at Onyx, It's razor sharp nails tearing at his flesh.

Onyx finally felt the armor give way, his maw trying to slam shut. Onyx heard the armor church and crack as it crumbled under the pressure, his teeth sinking deeply into the Beowulf flesh, giving a sickly yet satisfying crunch. Onyx dropped the Beowulf from his maw as it slowly dissipated. Onyx looked around to see no more Grimm in the area, but as soon as he looked to his side, he saw the Faunus hater from the cafeteria. The human seemed to have just watched the whole fight, giving a sigh as their eyes met. The human smiled and approached Onyx.

"Did you just watch as I fought them?" Onyx growled.

"Quite the opposite my friend. I handled all of the other Grimm white you took care of the Alpha,"

"At least you aren't useless," Onyx replied, walking in the direction he thought the relics would be.

"Hey, at least tell me your name. My name is Silver,"

"The one thing I don't want to do right now is to be talking to you," Onyx spat.

"Okay, okay," Silver sighed. The next twenty minutes was hell for Onyx as he was met with a barrage of questions. They finally found a large opening into a field, where a structure held what looked like chess pieces. The two approached the structure and looked at the pieces.

"So, do your species have reproductive organs like humans or are they different?" Silver asked.

"How about I cut yours off and look for myself?" Onyx growled, annoyed at the constant questions.

"Jeez man, it's just a question,"

"We'll take this one," Onyx stated, picking up a black king and tossing it to Silver.

"Soo... What is your name?" Silver asked, pocketing the Chess piece.

"Onyx," Onyx growled, starting to walk back towards the forest.

"Finally, some answers!" Silver said happily. Onyx sighed and turned to Silver, walking up to him.

"If you are going to be my teammate, then I expect three things from you: One; The constant questioning needs to stop. Two; Don't be useless. Three; If you show any hate towards Faunus, I will gut you like a fish. Are we clear?"

"I guess so," Silver answered, nodding.

"Good," Onyx stated, looking back to see four people exiting the forest. Onyx recognized Yang, Percy, and Azure. Percy and Azure were both together, while Yang was with a person he didn't quite recognize.

"Hellooo, Onyx!" Yang yelled happily, walking up to him.

"You know him too?" Azure asked, looking at Yang.

"Yup,"

"Well... Its nice to meet you four. What's your names?" Silver asked politely.

"I'm Yang, this is Blake,"

"There is no way in hell we are giving you our names," Percy said, crossing his arms.

"Well. Firstly, I would like to apologize for my actions at the cafeteria. Secondly; My name is Silver, nice to meet you,"

"What did he do in the cafeteria?" Yang asked,confused.

"We are wasting time, let's hurry up," Onyx announced.

"Oh, right," Yang exclaimed, walking up to one if the relics and taking it, with Percy doing the same. Percy gave the relic to Azure to keep hold of, but as soon as he was about to speak, a scream come out of the forest.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked, but Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked.

"Tend to your sister first," Onyx stated, now looking to the sky as well.

"Heads uuuuup!" Ruby yelled, falling quickly. Ruby was on course to collide with Yang, but was met with Jaune on the way down, causing them both to lose course and crash into a tree.

"Oohhhh... What was that?" Ruby whined, the dizziness passed when she shakes her head.

"Eh-hem! Hey, Ruby..." Jaune said, Ruby looked up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

Before she can answer, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

" YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora yelled, rolling off of the now dead grimms back. "Awwww... It's broken," she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again," Ren said, only followed by silence as Nora ran off.

"Hey, your the big guy from orientation!" Nora yelled, holding onto Onyx's arm as he lifted it up. Nora hung happily from Onyx's arm for a few moments, untill somthing else caught her attention.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sung, holding up a chess peice

"Nora!" Ren yelled.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora stated, skipping over to him.

" Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

Yang is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" Phyrra yelled.

"Pyrrha!" Jaume yelled back.

" Whoa!" Ruby yelled as she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll.

"Ruby!"Jaune whined.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled

"Yang!" Ruby raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" Nora comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"Yang yelled angrily.

"No! Attack the damn deathstalker before your friend dies!" Onyx roared, charging at the Grimm.

"Oh, that's probably smart," Yang answered.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby asked, tugging on her sisters sleeve. Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled to Ruby

"I said "jump"!" Ruby yelled back.

" She's gonna fall." Blake stated.

"She'll be fine." Ruby answered.

"She's falling." Ren said. Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a moment.

"Just... dropping in?"Jaune smiled. Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

" Oh, God." Jaune whined, they hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

" My hero." Weiss mocked.

" My back..." Jaune groaned. The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it!" Runy yelled as she sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled. Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby argued, getting up slowly. Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, running towards Ruby. Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled, struggling with her cape. The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, reaching out in vain.

The deathstalker swung its stinger down, but as Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, she heard a crunch as the stinger stopped. Ruby looked up to see Onyx holding the stinger, him slowly slipping backwards as the deathstalker pushed.

Ruby finnaly got her cape unstuck as the stinger slipped from Onyx's grasp, embedding itself in his chest. Onyx roared as the deathstalker flung its tail back up, throwing Onyx off of its tail and across the forest.


	5. Chapter 5: Teams

Reviews:{} is the questions/reviews, [] is the answers

 **{2notgood;** G **ood idea but the OC guys seem pointless as the deathstalker could have replaced Jaune. Also repeats cannon a little much. Onyx's power seems to be all over the place. he defended a village from Grimm but then struggles against a single alpha Beowulf and is weaker than a deathstalker?}**

 **[I am going to assume you mean that Onyx could've replaced Jaune, I have no argument for this, that would have been a good idea if I had thought before I wrote the last few chapters** **.  
** **Yes, for the first chapters it will follow cannon quite a bit, but soon that will change...  
** **And While yes, Onyx defends a village from Grimm, h** **e has massive help from Palidin Jenkins...  
** **The Deathstalker never kills or permanently hurts Onyx, it just throws him. ]**

* * *

Onyx groaned as he slowly sat up, a dull pain emanating from his chest. Onyx looked to his chest to see that a good amount of scales had been torn off, but thankfully, nothing had penetrated his skin.

"Onyx!" Someone yelled, coming up from the side. Onyx recognized the voice as Silver, who seemed to chase after him as he was thrown.

"Where is the rest of the humans?" Onyx asked, getting on his feet.

"I don't know, I ran after you," Silver stated, looking around at their surroundings.

"There are six people fighting the Grimm. They should be fine. Let's start heading towards the cliff," Onyx explained, walking away.

"You got it," Silver answered, following Onyx. It took less than a minute to come across an open field with what looked like ruins and pillars strewn across of it. Onyx looks up into the air to see the Nevermore flying towards them.

"Take cover!" Onyx shouted moving over under a pillar along with Silver. The gang of humans that were fighting with them before burst out of the forest, ducking behind some ruins as the Nevermore flew over them and landed on a pillar, cawing. Yang quickly jumped under a pillar, accidentally bumping into Onyx.

"Hey Onyx," Yang whispered, Onyx nodded and quietly waited. The Deathstalker suddenly burst through the trees as it rampaged through the forest, immediately charging at the people.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune yelled. The group emerged from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren yelled. Nora obliged, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

" Go, go!" Phyrra said. She stopped running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing shots alongside Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Silver, Onyx, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and leaving Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion

" Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune whined, walking up to the gap.

"Let's do this!" Nora said exightidly, walking up next to him.

"Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump." Jaune stated, looking down into the abyss. Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

"Oh, wait!" Jaune yelled, but it was too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, yelling: "No, no, no!" Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of the bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. Blake sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

" It's tougher than it looks!" Blake yelled.

" Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang yelled, readying her gauntlets. The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs. Onyx, however, was having an extremely troubling time with the crumbling platforms, as he was nowhere near as agile as the humans, and his weight was not helping. Onyx charged across the platforms, jumping across them as he made a dash for the cliff. It wasn't like they would have trouble with the Grimm.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile]**

* * *

Paladin Jenkins looked around in awe at the massive classroom that a fidgety coffee drinker named Oobleck walked him into. Though with the way the man fidgeted he was either drinking pure caffeine or he was spiking his coffee with a Jet-like substance.

"And this Sir, will be your classroom. Here you will teach your students... Say, what are you going to teach them?" Professor Oobleck asked, pivoting sharply towards Jenkins.

"Survival skills," Jenkins shrugged, walking up to a desk at the middle front of the room, which he assumed would be where he sat.

"The children know how to survive, how do you think they got to this school in the first place?" Oobleck asked, not trying to sound rude. Jenkins smiled and positioned himself next to his chair.

"I think I will make this class about foraging and fighting with simple tools, like knives," Jenkins answered, pressing a button on his power armor. The Power-armor opened like a shell and Jenkins fell into the chair, rolling a little bit away from the desk.

"that's a little childish, don't you think?" Oobleck asked, watching Jenkins use his body weight to inch his way to his new desk.

"Ay, If I could stand up and walk without power-armor, I would. Aint' my fault that my legs don't work right." Jenkins returned, finally getting to his desk.

"Oh, I didn't realize you couldn't walk, I'm terribly sorry about that comment," Oobleck apologized, actually not drinking his coffee for a minute or two before returning to sipping on it.

"Yea, unless I find a way to charge these Fusion cores, I think I'll be needing some wheelchair ramps," Jenkins responded, sighing.

"That is definitely something you would need to think about. I will let you get acquainted with your new classroom," Oobleck said, waving goodbye.

* * *

 **[Back to Onyx]**

* * *

Onyx watched as the red human ran up the cliff and sliced the head of the giant bird off. Onyx was currently clinging to the side of the cliff, slowly making his way up. Onyx reached forward to grab the next rock, only for it to give way and slam into his shoulder on the way down. Onyx roared in pain as he dug his claws into the rock so he didn't fall off. The climb up was strenuous and uncomfortable, when he reached the top he flopped onto the ground sighing in relief.

"Why didn't **you** help us?! You were right next to us then you just ran off!" A girl in a white dress yelled, pointing at Onyx.

"You might not know this, but I'm not a human. My agility is bounds below any of yours. You may be able to jump between falling rocks, but I can't," Onyx argued, still laying on the ground.

"Well- you... we... uggg!" The annoying girl grumbled, walking away.

* * *

" Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Onyx announced, mentioning towards the team, who celebrated.

"And finnaly. Silver Clark. Percy Apollo. Azure Apollo. Onyx..." Ozpin started, stopping as he turned to Onyx.

"What is your last name?" Ozpin whispered.

"My name is Onyx. Nothing more. My species has no need for familial connections in name," Onyx stated, not bothering to whisper or be quiet at all.

"Okay... The four of you retrieved the black king peices. From this day forward, you will work together as Team SPAO [Sparrow]. Led by... Onyx!" Ozpin spoke, making Silver smile and the other two smile.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said, walking off the stage.

* * *

Onyx and his team, which were being very annoying at the moment, walked up to a room that Ozpin game them a key to. But, Silver was being... quiet. Very quiet. Onyx stopped at the door and tossed Percy the key, as he didn't have the dexterity to use it.

"Silver, you're being quiet. Wha-" Onyx turned to Silver and immediately stopped, sniffing at the air. Almost immediately, Onyx could tell what was wrong, just from the smell and the way Silver acted.

"We need to get him to a hospital immediately," Onyx announced, making Percy and Azure swivel around to look at Onyx and Silver.

"Why?" Someone said, the heavy clunking of power armor giving them away.

"Radiation poisoning...I told you humans that putting me in this school was an idiodic idea," Onyx sighed, turning to Jenkins.

"Good thing I came up here then... Onyx stand still," Jenkins said, pointing a spray can at him. Onyx coughed as a green cloud of chemicals erupted from the device. The cloud dissapated quickly, leaving a sterile scent.

"What was that?" Azure coughed.

"That was RadAway. I just put it in a pressurized can. You shouldn't have much more problems with radiation. And for Silver, here take one a day for a week and you should be fine," Jenkins said, tossing a bottle of pills to Silver.

"And that is my last bottle, so dont waste them!" Jenkins said, walking away.

"Who was that?" Azure asked, turning to Onyx.

"Palidan Jenkins," Onyx awnsered entering their room and curling up on the floor, not even bothering to try and fit on a bed.


End file.
